Children and young adults are often interested in imitating adults with regard to personal appearance. For example, girls play dress-up with dolls and their own appearances. To practice applying cosmetics and styling hair, styling heads may be used that include portions of manikins having washable faces and/or hair so they may be repeatedly used to practice beauty preparations. However, styling heads are often rather large and difficult to package in a compact manner appropriate for traveling.
Doll and manikin components incorporating cosmetic application and/or hair styling are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,919,502, 3,048,941, 4,361,981, and 4,559,021 the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Further examples of stylable components, portable vanities, and cameos are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,518,594, 1,655,365, 1,993,938, 2,141,031, 2,165,476, 2,190,273, 2,381,663, 2,485,814, 2,968,104, 3,101,557, 3,162,976, 3,325,917, 3,458,943, 3,500,578, 3,552,549, 3,765,123, 3,808,736, 4,221,060, 4,403,962, 4,596,528, 4,776,796, 4,810,196, 5,180,325, 5,320,535, 5,358,407, 5,363,969, 5,437,294, 5,607,338, 5,655,553, 5,971,763, 6,109,921, 6,474,345, 6,484,731, 6,631,806, 6,688,316, 6,736,692, 6,766,907, 6,926,532; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0074739; and European Patent Application No. 614,628, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, in their entirety and for all purposes.